User talk:Minor muppetz
Grandmother Graylocks Hi, Michael! Can you take a look at Talk:Grandmother Graylocks? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 03:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Detagging Thanks for your help removing the category tags, Michael! That helped quite a bit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Muppet/Sesame guest list Hi, Michael! Thanks for making that guest list. I'd been wondering if we had one, and I've always been curious who's been on both. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 04:21, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Citations needed Hi, Michael! I've noticed you add a lot of cite tags to paes, which is good and useful. The problem is, you often do so without leaving anything in your edit summary to indicate you've done so *or* a message on the talk page. As a result, the tags cite their for months or longer, unnoticed, and in some cases, the source is right their in an article under "External links" (common practice before we started using individual citations) or it's from a user's own collection and, if you don't take their word, it's wise to ask them, or at least ask on the talk page. You do sometimes, which is good, but many times you don't. Obviously not everything needs a talk page, especially if it's a single sentence but it's good to let other people know it's been flagged, especially whichever user added the statement in some cases, if they're still active (You may have to go through the history in detail sometimes). Most often, however, just a sentence in the edit summary, "added cite tag for trivia/performer/etc." would help and anyone interested in the page (often including the person who added it, if they're still active) will see it without having to check the page to see what's been added or altered. Just a head's up that if you could do that, it would help us a lot. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:42, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for finding the episode! Michael--I knew the "rocket cheer" was in one of the episodes I used to have on YouTube; good thing you had a better copy than I do, since my picture would've looked terrible even if I'd remembered the show number! -- Ingeborg 04:14, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't have a copy of that sketch. I just used the picture that was uploaded onto the page for Episode 1092. --Minor muppetz 18:51, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Citing sources Hi Michael -- I'm glad you created a page for the Fraggle Rock action figures, and that you're posting sources. I have a suggestion -- when you post a source, you should post the actual page where you found the information. So the page you should cite is: http://www.muppetnewsflash.com/2008/02/details-on-mindstyles-fraggle-figures.html. That way, a reader can click on the link and immediately go to the page with that information. Also, to create external links, you'll need to add the http:// inside the brackets, and a phrase after the link as a description. So the full link that you would reference would look like this: The Muppet Newsflash It's awesome that you're adding this stuff! Let me know if this stuff makes sense. -- Danny (talk) 03:08, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :It makes sesne, though I am not sure what to do about the Tough Pigs source. Then again, that article doens't mention much that isn't also found in The Muppet Newsflash article (it wasn't until I was rechecking the article that I noticed that The Muppet Newsflash article mentioned the generic Fraggle figures... I thought that was first mentioend in the Tough Pigs article). I checked MIDstyle's official website for soem info to cite, but couldn't find anything (Fraggle Rock figures were mentioend in an article on the main page, but didn't mention any citable detaisl besides maybe the fact that they will be released as part of the 25th anniversary). --Minor muppetz 03:21, 20 February 2008 (UTC) sketches Mi Michael. Thanks for adding those notes. Just so you know, the sketcherelease template doesn't need a break tag. The break tag is the one that goes —Scott (talk) 23:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Also, can you please put a space between words? Thanks. —Scott (talk) 02:31, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::One more thing: on episode guide formatted pages, a tag always comes before an EKA template. --MuppetVJ 01:48, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Second reminder of what I said above. --MuppetVJ 19:47, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Oops! I hope it doens't happen again. --Minor muppetz 23:42, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Detective Work Hey, Michael. What was your source for that page, specifically the name? I ask because the only source I could find was a YouTube clip which used it as a general label, not as a character name (and by the same token, it was clearly *not* from the early seasons of the show). None of the bits I've seen actually mention a name for the character. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:47, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking about this recently, and wondered if I was wrong. One skit began with him saying "it was a slow day for detective work", and I thought he was saying "it was a slow day for Detective Work", referring to himself in the third person. Though now that I think of it, after that line he said "on slow days I excersise", which would seem odd that he'd refer to himself in the third person, and then refer to himself in first person. --Minor muppetz 04:17, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::If that's you're only source, then yeah, you completely misunderstood it. I'll leave a note on the talk page, but if we can't find another reasonable name for it, I'm thinking we should delete it and put the talk page in stumping. I like creating pages for recurring segments, but if we have no idea what they were called or who did them or when they aired, it doesn't make for a particularly useful page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:30, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Super Grover Awesome -- I love new SG entries! Clearly I have to pick up those new DVDs. Question about the second one you added: is it part of an original PWMS episode, or was it presented as a sketch? —Scott (talk) 19:57, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I have never seen any episodes of Play with Me Sesame, so I don't know if any of the DVD content was original or if the DVD release only had content that originated on Play with Me Sesame and/ or Sesame Street. --Minor muppetz 20:00, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Those were some great additions. It looks like these DVDs just made my "must-have" list. -- MuppetDude 20:07, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::I only bought the Playtime with Grover DVD, so I don't know how good or bad Goodnight Sesame is, but the one I bought doesn't disapoint (okay, so it doesn't have any 1970s segments, but still it doesn't disapoint). I'll have to watch again and see, but I don't think the current Grover puppet (introduced in 2004) was used in the "Super Grover Says" segment (nor did I notice it making any appearances at all), which might mean it's from an episode of the show. Then again, this was previously released outside of the United States (the credits have a 2004 copyright date, followed by new 2007 copyright credits following the credits), so it could have been produced for the DVD back then, maybe before the newer Grover puppet was made. --Minor muppetz 20:13, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Episode Titles Hi, Michael! Just a formatting reminder: episode titles always go in quotes, not italics, which I notice you've been doing a lot on the Dinosaurs stuff. Only titles of series, films, specials, books, albums, etc. go in italics, while episode titles, song titles, or short stories go in quotes. Otherwise, at a glance, it's hard to distinguish the series from the episode title. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:37, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Videography Hey, Michael, great job on the video listings! I don't know how I hadn't seen it before! That was a lot of work! I have videos from all different periods, and I've always wanted to know what came out when, and which ones were reissues, and stuff like that. I really appreciate your detailed article. I have one suggestion for you. I would make an entry for every single version, similar to what we did for the records. Then the reissues would still go back to the original version's page. That way, people could add cover variations that we don't have yet, and then when people see a later version of a title, they'll be able to put it into context. I'll have to take a look at some of the videos when I get caught up on the records! Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 05:53, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :I originally had it include different versions of different release (I didn't list everything). Somebody else reedited it to have each video/ DVD only listed once, with all reissues listed in the "dates" section. So if you don't like how the videos that were rereleased are only listed once, with other release dates listed on the side, don't blame me. --Minor muppetz 17:06, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::True, but now that we have a lot of cover variations for the early videos, we see that each one has probably 3 or 4 different covers: Random House Big Bird style, Random House border style, Sony Wonder VHS, and Sony Wonder DVD. Right now, each title shows the earliest design we have for each. It would be nice to see a cover gallery that illustrates the evolution of designs, but we have to decide if what we call a videography should be a cover gallery or a guide of the original productions themselves. This is certainly up for debate. Also, the way we have it now quickly answers the question, "was this one issued on DVD or not?" --Hilleyb 18:34, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :::Some video titles that I know were rereleased don't have any rerelease date/ year listed. I don't exactly know what years they were rereleased, but some titles that Sony Wonder rereleased on video which don't have rerelease video dates include The Best of Ernie and Bert, The Best of Elmo, A New Baby in my House, and Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game. --Minor muppetz 20:07, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Muppet Classic Theater Hey Michael, nice job on Muppet Classic Theater! —Scott (talk) 16:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I feel like there are still some areas there that could be improved. --Minor muppetz 17:01, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Tyco commercials Mey Michael, do you have these or have seen them yourself? Are they original spots produced for the product, or does it use archive footage? Those would be fun to see. —Scott (talk) 16:56, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :No, I don't have them. I've only seen them on TV. I also saw another commercial for a Sesame Street toy, featuring appearances by Oscar the Grouch and Telly Monster, but I forget what the toy was called (It had something to do with cars, or maybe driving). They are original spots, with new appearances by the characters mentioned. --Minor muppetz 23:31, 28 June 2007 (UTC) eka Hi Michael, can you put a space between and what comes before it? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 22:55, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I forgot to. Oops. --Minor muppetz 02:47, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ::It's cool, I've been trying to catch them. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 02:55, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Song of One Hey Michael, it looks like you tried to post something at Talk:Number Song Series, but it came out weird. Can you tell me where that description came from? —Scott (talk) 00:30, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :When I created that page, I mentioned the items that were counted in each skit that I had been aware were in the skits (mostly by what I'd read online), including the stuff from the one film. Other people added to the descriptions to make them complete (or as complete as possible). --Minor muppetz 00:37, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::Can you remember where you read it online? —Scott (talk) 01:06, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yesterdayland and Muppet Central. --Minor muppetz 01:07, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks! —Scott (talk) 01:11, 8 May 2007 (UTC) MTI Mystery Puppets I don't recall the name of the purple pirate puppet. And, oddly, he's nowhere to be found in the batch of artwork that I have. If I'm able to dig anything up, I'll be sure to add it. Tutter 03:13, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Michael's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives